This proposal is primarily for support of personnel and equipment for a newly built model animal resource center. This animal resource center will supply animals, long-term housing facilities, veterinary medical consultation, and training opportunities for laboratory animal veterinarians and technicians to the five medical schools and their associated universities in the Philadelphia area. Additionally, the resource is available to all non-profit educational and research institutions in the greater Delaware River Valley. The facility will undertake programs of research and care of all laboratory animals. As the center develops, further direct support of research programs within the member institutions will be undertaken, especially for those programs wherein space limitation of the parent institution poses problems.